Unbreakable Bonds
by JrockFeverForever
Summary: Meyrin is tired of living in her sister’s shadow she plans to go where nobody knows about Luna. than she meets Auel he wants to show her the meaning of family bonds but he has a secret one that could break their bond and possibly end his life. AUELxMEYRIN


DISCLAIMER I don't own GSD or its characters ( but one day I will and when I do! I will bring Auel back and kill Yzak instead ) I do own the plot of this story though feels special for owning something

Yay my first story on my new account is finally here! Ok lets get something's clear right off the bat, the story is AU. And the characters are going to be OC because I don't like some of their personalities in the show so I changed them. The plot is also original so I am only using the names and faces of the GSD Characters their pasts and everything are made up (well mostly) oh ya and this is a School Fic hehehe because we all know there aren't any for GSD on fanfiction

I suck at summaries….but then doesn't everyone say that?

SUMMARY: Meyrin is tired of living in her sister's shadow. Lunamaria has everything and Meyrin is sick of it. When Meyrin finds out Lunamaria's secret, Meyrin snaps and decides to move out and transfer schools to where nobody knows about Lunamaria. At this school she meets Auel Neider and he plans to show her how important family bonds really are, but he's hiding something from her, something important that could break their bond and possibly end his life.

Ok now I will shut up and get on with the story FINALLY!

* * *

"Meyrin wake up! We have to get going soon" Meyrin Hawke just groaned and buried herself deeper into her sea of blankets.

"Go away Luna!" she mumbled to the older girl.

"Nope not till you get your lazy ass out of that bed!"

Meyrin sighed and slowly opened her eye's but quickly snapped them shut again. "Fuck Lunamaria close the damn Curtains!"

The older girl frowned. "Wow someone is pretty cranky this morning!" she had a hurt look on her face but Meyrin didn't notice, and if she did she didn't care enough to comment on it.

Lunamaria hovered outside her little sister's door looking like she wanted to say something to her, but wasn't sure how to say it. Meyrin ignored her and disappeared into the bathroom. Sighing Lunamaria left to go make lunches.

Meyrin hopped into the cold shower, she always had cold showers in the mornings they helped to wake her up and for some reason they helped her to relax.

After her shower Meyrin Got dressed and put her hair into their usual pigtails and headed out into the kitchen.

In the Kitchen Lunamaria was making lunches. Meyrin sat down and watched her sister. She was perfect in every way, perfect hair, perfect skin, perfect body and of course at school she was miss popularity. Meyrin was just a nobody she was invisible to everyone except to her best friend Shin but now it seemed like even he was starting to ignore her.

Meyrin was jerked from her thoughts as the phone began to ring. Meyrin jumped up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Meyrin."

"Shin what's up?"

"Nothing much, Hey is Luna there?"

Meyrin frowned. She should have known it was for Lunamaria, even though he was supposed to be her best friend he never called to talk to her anymore. Tears filled her eye's and she struggled to hold them back.

"Meyrin you still there?"

She took a deep breath "yes" her voice shook and the tears rolled down her cheeks. "hold on I'll get her for you'"

He could hear the change in her voice. "Meyrin wait! Whats wrong? Are you crying?" she didn't reply just flung down the phone and fled from the room.

"Lunamaria phone!" she yelled as she ran through the kitchen and into her room. Locking the door behind her and flinging herself onto the bed sobbing. It wasn't fair Lunamaria had taken everything from her and she didn't even realise she was doing it. Everyone was just naturally drawn to her, the outgoing one, but at the same time she couldn't really blame her sister because she wasn't doing it on purpose. It just happened ever since they were little.

Meyrin could hear her sister talking from the living room but she was to far away to make out what her sister was saying.

Meyrin heard foot steps and knew Lunamaria was coming to 'talk' sometimes she wished that her sister would just leave her alone, let her figure things out for herself.

"Meyrin are you ok? Shin said he may have said something to upset you, he says sorry." She tried to open the door but Meyrin had locked it. "Meyrin open the door please, tell me what's wrong? You've been acting so strange lately."

Meyrin couldn't tell her, how selfish would that sound?

"Sorry Luna, I guess I'm not feeling very good today. I think I'll just stay home today."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to get you anything?" Lunamaria sounded concerned. "Maybe I should stay home with you."

"No its fine I'll see you when you get home ok?"

"Well if your sure-"

"Yes I am now go!"

Lunamaria frowned "ok than if you're sure, get some rest, see you when I get home."

* * *

Meyrin waited till she was sure that Lunamaria was gone before she grabbed her keys and excited the apartment building.

Meyrin wondered the streets aimlessly not really knowing what to do, she had never skipped school before and she was starting to regret it. She was walking through the park when she finally realised the same two guys had been tailing her for awhile now. Realising that she was onto them they stopped pretending they weren't fallowing her and instead they called out to her.

"Hey babes wanna come hang out with my friend and I?"

She sped up, walking faster "no thanks" she glanced around the park it was completely empty. There was no one to help her get away from these creeps.

They jogged after her not giving up. One of the guys of made a grab for her arm. "Hey come on now babes don't be so harsh just hangout with us for a bit." He squeezed her arm tightly.

Meyrin struggled trying to break free she didn't bother trying to scream she knew no one would hear her. She was completely on her own. Getting desperate she stamped on his foot as hard as she could. She felt his grip on her wrist weaken a bit using all her strength the yanked as hard as she could on her arm breaking free from the guy holding onto her and took off running, with them fallowing close behind. She left the park and was now running through a quite neighbourhood. She turned lots of corners hoping to lose them but they didn't seem to want to give up on her.

She was panting heavily and her legs felt like jelly. She wasn't sure for how much longer she would be able to run away like this. She turned another corner and let out a startled shriek. There was a guy there slumped over like he was in pain. Meyrin tried to stop but it was too late she crashed right into him and they both fell to the ground. She looked over to see who she had ran into. He had kind of spiked out sky blue hair and aqua colored eyes. Meyrin was about to ask if he was alright when the two guys that had been chasing her ran around the corner.

"Damn it! Little bitch making us chase her so far!"

The blue haired boy looked at her. Saw the frightened look on her face and smiled at her reassuringly. He stood up dusted off his pants and turned to face the guys that were now staring at him with a puzzled look on their face.

"Who the hell are you?"

He shrugged. "You don't need to know who I am."

"Whatever man, but that girl behind you, she's ours! Go find your own."

Meyrin felt her temper rising. What the hell was with these guys! They were treating her like an object, something that belonged to them!

The blue haired boy looked over at her questionably she shook her head and he nodded.

"Sorry guys I really don't think she wants to go with you. Go find someone else!"

The two guys laughed at him. "What you're going to protect her? You think you can fight us kid?"

He smiled at them and cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on."

One of the guys made a lung for him but he easily dodged it. When he got in close again for another attack he punched the guy in the pit of the stomach. The guy gasped and doubled over in pain coughing and gasping for air.

"Bastard!" the second guy yelled he threw a punch but swung too wide. The blue haired boy ducked under his arm, grabbed his arm, twisted it behind his back and hissed into his ear.

"Like I said go find someone else!" the guy just nodded he didn't really try to struggle. "Good now get out of my sight and never come near this girl again! Understand?" He released the guy he fell forward, stumbled to his feet, went and picked up his friend and hurried away.

The boy made sure they where gone before he turned his attention to the girl on the ground. He offered her his hand, she accepted and he pulled her easily to her feet. He smiled at her ant pointed over his shoulder.

"I don't think they will bother you anymore."

She smiled at him "thanks so much for saving me, uh?" she looked at him shyly. "What's your name?"

He smiled at her. "Auel Neider at your service, you are?"

"Meyrin Hawke. Once again thanks for helping me."

Auel shrugged "It was nothing; I wanted to let off some steam anyways." He glanced at his watch. "But I got to go sorry, see you around Meyrin." He turned away from her and started to walk away but she called after him.

"Hey are you alright?"

He turned around to stare at her, confused. "What?"

"When I ran into you earlier, you looked like you where in pain. Are you ok?"

He laughed at her "of course, that was nothing, but I have to go bye!"

This time he didn't walk away, he ran away. Meyrin was confused did I say something wrong? She wondered she hoped not! He was so nice to her. not to mention hot. She really hoped that this wasn't the first and last time that she would see him.

* * *

Lunamaria unlocked the apartment door to find Meyrin humming and cleaning the house. She knew that whenever her sister was happy she liked to clean it was a strange but useful habit, whenever Lunamaria wanted housework done she would always try to put her sister in a good mood so than she could get out of the chores.

Meyrin smiled when she saw Lunamaria. "Hey Luna want to hangout today? Just me and you?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure lets-OH wait! I'm sorry Meyrin I can't I have plans."

Meyrin's face fell "oh…"

Lunamaria wanted to slap herself she had been so stupid! Her sister had been so depressed lately and for once Meyrin looked happy and she had gone and ruined it. Meyrin looked depressed again.

"I'm sorry Meyrin, how about we hangout tomorrow?"

Meyrin shook her head, "no its ok, I think I'm getting a headache I'm going to go lie down! Bye Luna." She fled from the room tears running down her cheeks. She hated being such a cry baby but she couldn't help it! Even her own sister was to busy to hang out with her. Life just wasn't fair! She lied down on her bed and soon fell asleep the day had been very stressful. She was exhausted. The only good thing was that she had met that blue hair boy Auel Neider.

* * *

Lunamaria stepped off the bus in front of the movie theatre. She glanced around and found him; he had his back to her. She smiled and snuck up behind him and jumped onto his back covering his eyes.

"Hey! What the?! Lunamaria?"

She giggled and let him turn around without removing her hands from around his neck. Once he was facing her she crashed her lips against his, he stared at her surprised for a second before returning her kiss and wrapping his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for about a minute before she finally pulled away from him.

"Wow I wish you could greet me like that at school!"

Lunamaria smiled. "Come on shin, you know why we can't. It would upset Meyrin. I don't want her to find out yet. She's been acting really weird lately."

Shin nodded "I know what you mean; she's been acting kind of depressed lately."

Lunamaria nodded biting her lip with a troubled look on her face. Shin frowned and moved his hand around her waist and she glanced up at him still looking troubled.

"I know your worried about her, Heck so am I but for now lets just have some fun ok?"

She smiled. "You're right, sorry Shin."

"It's alright now lets go." He grabbed her hand and led her into the movie theatre.

* * *

yay! Im done for now what do you people think? Review please! Constructive criticism is welcome. But pointless flaming will be ignored! Reviews are what motivates writers to keep on writing! So review and I will give you all Giant cookies!!... that I bought…..cause if I had made them they would be burnt XD


End file.
